Tomb Raider: The Mystery of Atlantis revealed
by Geamorgh
Summary: Lara's college freind Alestair has deciphered part of the Voynich manuscript. When they find out that it talks about atlantis they decide to try 'nd find it before someone else does. Rated T for Language and minor adult themes.
1. Prologue

* * *

**So, this is my first Fan fiction. But please tell me what you think and don't hold back. Show me any mistake or inconsistency you think I made. I want to know what you really think of my stories, not what you think I want to hear.**

**Anyway, allow me to explain what I was trying to do with this Fan Fic. First of all, my personal style involves quite some action, savvy conversations and humour, hold together by a somewhat unbelievable plot. I try to make my main characters as believable as possible, but the backgrounds and bad guys are usually quite unbelievable. (Nutty Doctor anyone?)**

**Those of you who like to see links back to the games and story lines that take of where the games stopped will be disappointed by this story. I completely started from scratch. I did use some of the story-lines you'll find in the games, but mostly I just tried to reinvent the Tomb Raider Universe, without losing the Tomb Raider feel and personally I think I will succeed in that quite well.**

**Alright, There were a couple of things that I find absolutely necessary in a Tomb Raider story. First of all, Lara has to raid some tombs, that are filled with all sorts of animals and traps. Secondly, in the latest few TR games, conversation was a much used way to further the plot and I will use practically the same, Expect a lot of talking after the prologue. Lastly, I believe the plot can be a bit wacky, taking the myths a bit to serious, as long as you do it with a bit of humor, so I tried to do so.**

* * *

_This will probably be my last entry in this notebook, I fear my end will come soon. The first thing I'll do tomorrow is give this to Flavio Gadenza. I believe that even in all this mess, he's still the only one I can trust, he's not like those snobs at Oxford. I'll tell him to give this to Lara the moment she comes to him, that way I'll know for sure that the right thing will happen with my notebook, my research. I'll know for sure that the secrets this might unlock will be used for good, not evil.. Recently I've seen that only Lara is not yet tainted by the greed of men. Even Flavio is in it for the money I pay him, but Lara, Lara can never be bought or drawn by greed. She is the only one who will what to do. She has to carry on my research, she has to find Atlantis._

**LARA CROFT'S TOMB RAIDER: ATLANTIS REVEALED  
Prologue:**

It felt as if the cold clamb walls of Mary Kings Close were coming at him as he was desperately trying to find his way out. His blood was streaming slowly out of the open gunshot wound on his back. Behind him he could hear the barking and voices of his pursuers and their dogs.

A smirk appeared on his face. His pursuers had done anything to find this manuscript before he did, but they still hadn't managed to get it. He fooled them, the fools. Even back there, where they outnumbered him ten to one. Now he could give this to Lara, she would finish what he started. Even if he would die, Lara would find all the key's and with them Atlantis. She would finish his quest and his pursuers couldn't do anything about it with all the weapons and manpower in the world.

Th barking and the voices were getting louder and louder. He was trapped two-hundred feet underground. Trapped within the walls of a city underneath a better place to hide a secret then this big maze. A maze that was visited by tourists so much, that it developed a reputation of being just another fake, ghost filled tourist attraction by the general public. What better place to hide a secret then underneath the noses of millions of tourists every year?

He almost cried of relief when he saw the dim, green light of the exit sings, which the tourist company had put up there to show the way out to wandering tourists.

His eyes spotted the door that would lead to the stairs and eventually to the streets of Edinburgh, Scotland's capitol. He tried to open the door with his free hand when another bullet found it's way into his back. A loud scream left his throat as he collapsed down on the ground. He scrambled to get back on his feet when he saw a dark figure walking closer to him

"I see you almost made it out, docter Croft. Or should I say, sir Croft?" The dark figiure seemed by very pleased with himself as he laughed softly

"You will never find Atlantis, NEVER!" His lung had been punctured by that last bullet resulting in the coughing of blood.

"now, now doctor. I would be little less hard on your body if I were you. Ow and by the way, I WILL find Atlantis and you nor your daughter will stop me doing so. The figure ripped away the manuscript which the doctor had been holding so close to his chest and opened the door. With a loud squeak it opened slowly, letting the daylight in which came from the top of the stairs

"Ow and about your daughter. If you were relieing on her to carry on your research you will find yourself find that you will be disappointed. I hear someone arranged a few surprises for her this time around."The man's laughing felt like bricks hitting the doctors head. He tried to reach for the top of the stairs with his hand so he could pull himself up, but he just barely couldn't reach it. Everything was going into a blur when the doctor whispered his last words:"Lara..."

And there I was, in my bed. Practically swimming in my own sweat. "Father..." I mumbeld. I never forgot him, ever. I tried to close my eyes and sleep again, but I coudn't. After I had that nightmare I was never able to sleep again that night, it sucked, but it couldn't be helped

My father died three years ago. Murdered. I hadn't spoken to him for some time back then. All I knew was that he was searching for the lost city of Atlantis. Ever since he died... I tried to find it too. I'm not sure why. Maybe I want to show the world my father was not crazy, he never was. Or maybe I just wanted to find the person who killed him. All I knew was that I would do both, no matter what

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES *SPOILER ALERTS***

**right, so this was the first chapter. Or should I say prologue? Anyway, I don't think any of you really care. I tried to really captured your attention with this short, questions raising prologue. I hope I did that right.**

**Next chapter will star good 'ld Lara again. Those of you who already read the first few chapters before i wrote them all over again, I rpomise you that there's enough new stuff to keep you busy. Not that I will change the entire story (although some parts will be quite different (Aidens role for example.. oops... that was a spoiler, well I warned you guys:P)**

**right so keep tuned to see the next chapter being uploaded soon ;) **

**cya!**

**-Geamorgh out-**


	2. A Strange Key

_The world is full of mysteries, you were the one to tell me so. I wish you were here father, if only it was to show me where to look. I miss you so much, father._

_**Chapter 1: A Strange Key**  
_

A cold tear dripped out of my eye and over my sand dried cheek. My head was hurting because I basically had had no sleep last night. I had that dream again. Damnit, damnit, get a grip Lara. This is not the time to be crying. Not now, not here, not ever

"Lara...  
Lara...  
LARA!"

Aiden stormed into my tent. His Face was beat red and he was breathing very heavily. Seems he had been looking for me for some time now.

''Lara! Here you are, we've found something." Hell Yeah! That was just the kind of news I needed right now. If only Aiden would go away then I could finish my diary."Great! I'll be there in a minute." Alright, I know that sounded weak. Maybe I should be a little nicer to him. The last few tears that were still on my face disappeared with a simple flick of my hand. I turned around to get my backpack. "Thanks for the tip Lara, it'll mean a lot to the university." He paused a little there, to look closer I guess." Are you okay?" I felt his hand on my shoulder and I just couldn't help but flinch."Yes Aiden, I'm fine. Now, show me that something you have found." I turned my head away so he couldn't look me in the eye. Foolish mistake. Of course that would makes me look suspicious. Sometimes I actually act quite stupid. "You sure, you're eyes are all red." Damnit Aiden, let it rest okay! "I'm perfectly fine, can we just leave it at that." I felt his hand move away again as he mumbled an apology. I felt sorry for him, he only meant good I guess, so I didn't need to react that way to him. What could get the conversation going the right way again? Oh, I know!"So how are things going with Keira, I heard you two were together, right?" Alright. Good girl ,this should cheer him up alright. "Let's just say I don't want to talk about that." Huh? Well that came out of nowhere."Oh..." God, was that really all I could say?

"Let's go now Lara."  
"Yeah, let's move." We walked out of the tent and into the Congolese savanna. Everywhere I looked was sand, with some rocks in between. It was beautiful, the wild, wild, steps of Africa. It almost felt weird to stand in between all these army-ish tents the archaeologists had put up. I would much rather be in the wild all alone then in between all these nit-wit so called archaeologists "We can't really precisely pin-point what it is Lara. It some sort of orb. I'm kind of hoping you can shed a little bit of light on this mystery." That sounded weird, but I have to admit, I didn't quite know what I have been looking for. Some kind of key, but in the end that could mean practiaclly anything. "I'll try Aiden, I can only promise you so much." He mumbeld something in disbelief. I couldn't blame him. I told him where to look without telling him how I got the information. He would have probably declared me crazy if I did anyway. So it's only logical for him to believe I knew more then I was telling. Only problem was that this time, I was telling him all I knew. We kept walking until we reached the biggest pit on the site. "Here it is Lara. I can't tell you anything usefull becuase, well, I don't know anything." He had this edge in his voice, telling me he was quite irritated. He absolutely hated it when he didn't know something himself. "A key, buried in african sands"I mumbled without realising it. "What?" He demanded with even more of an edge in his voice. "It's an old phrase I just recently remembered again. My father told me. It was my lead Aiden, my source. "He raised one of his eyebrows in curiosity. "And what mad you look exactly here Lara?" I smiled at him, he really did want to know everything. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." And he glared at me, how completely onoriginal fo him.

One of the archaeologists working with Aiden picked it up to inmediatly drop it. He was screaming out of pain. "Carefull Darren, it's hot." Aiden pointed out to him, brat as he was. After he had his laugh the asked for someone with medical skills to treat the burn wound Darren had got on both his hands. I was actually quite surprised there was someone with medical expertise around here. Those Oxford guys aren't so cheap after all. I studied the little orb a little closer, without touching it ofcourse. there was some sort of lettering ingraved. But it was too worn down to read. the orb itself was made out of some sort of mineral, but I wasn't really expertised in geology, so I had no clue whet kind of rock it was. It was a blue-ish orb, with little hints of yellow and brown, but the really weird thing was that it was perfectly round, really perfectly.

A huge bang got me out of my concentration. It sounded like some sort of explosion. Aiden jumped up to see what the hell was going on, but I already knew it.

We weren''t the only ones trying to find this orb. Which meant it was valuable. Great, now I only wanted it more.

The confusion was getiing worse when some suckers opened fire at the innocent archaeologists. Cowards. I looked around to find Aiden, but he already ran away to organize an escape for his people. This was my chance. I grabbed a towel and pulled up and wrapped it around the orb. It was very hot indeed, but the towel was wet so it wouldn't burn my hands. Still, I can't say it felt pleasent to pick up that orb and push it into my backpack. I tried to get my guns, only to find they were not there. I forgot them in my tent.

So I jumped out of the pit and ran as fast as I could to my tent, bullets were flying around me like crazy. When I got into my tent I got my guns and my diary and slowely walked out of my tent. The fighting had died down since all the archaeologists had either fled or been shot dead. I sneaked around the camp to find a fast way out, but most of the cars were either heavily gaurded or were gone, used by the archaeologists to escape the mayhem. I sat down near the pit since I saw what I thought was their commander screaming to some soldier about the orb. So it was all about that stupid thing. I acctually caused all this. Damn me...

Then I heard a motorcycle stop right back to me and someone screaming "hands above you're head". I slowely stood up and put my hands above my head. I saw the 'commander' yank has head around and he smiled, yes, he actaully smiled when he saw me. Not good. I quickly turned around and kicked the guy behind me in the balls. He barely had a chance to see me coming, well, it was his own mistake since he was the one that came way to close towards me. I jumped on his bike and drove away as fast as I could. My heart was going up and down way to fast, way to fast.

When I had calmed down a bit, I was hit by so many emotions at the same time my head started spinning of them. The relieve of having escaped, the freedom I always felt when I was alone in the wild, the happines of having that bloody orb. But above all, my mind wandered to Aiden. I really, REALLY hoped he survived. I don't think I could live with myself if he hadn't

_I've found the key father, the key to Atlantis! Now I can finally accomplish your dream. OUR dream. But still I can't help but think of Aiden, what he tried to do, saving all the archaeologists. Was quite heroic. And everything was my fault. God I hope he's alright._

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES ***SPOILERS AHEAD*** AUTHOR NOTES**

**So, this was the first chapter after I had rewritten it. Those of you who read it when it wasn't redone know how much it has changed. I really changed alot writing-style wise. I tried to give her more of personality, by telling you more of what's she's feeling and what she is thinking. I guess I wanted to make her more human. Instead of just this sexy killer-woman that is such a common view on Lara. I view I do not like so much. I hope I succeeded in this.**

**Story-wise... well, I kind of wanted to introduce the characters, atlantis and that key (the orb) Lara found.**

**Character-wise: I changed Aiden's character a bit (A lot is more the appropriate word I guess) because I wanted him to perform a larger role in the overal story, instead being there for the fun of it.**

**Next chapter There will be more... of everything I guess... Hope you stay tuned for more!**

**Cya**

**-Geamorgh-**


	3. Engravings

_Atlantis... Some myths call it the dawn of civilisation. Others call it a huge island filled with gold. For ages it has been the treasure hunters dream to find this sunken city that's called Atlantis, but no-one has ever actually found proof that it existed until now. A very ancient manuscript called the Voynich manuscript has been recently decrypted by my college friend Alestair. He found out that the manuscript might have something to do with Atlantis. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm sure as hell that I'm going to find that out._

**Chapter 2: Engravings**

"Welcome home Lara." 

"It's good to be back. Did you decrypt some more?" 

"just bits here and there, nothing really interesting, but Natasha and I are on top of it." 

"Thanks, I appreciate your help " 

"no problem, not at all."

Alistair went up the stairs again. Back to the manuscript and his girlfriend Natasha. I could hear giglling and laughing coming from the library. Those two were having a lot of fun again. A small smile apeared on my face, they really were a cute couple. A cute couple trying to decypher a manuscript. She knew them from college, they were all atending the same archaeology classes at the university of Oxford. They had always been the researchers while me, well, I have always been the adventurer. I Don't dislike research, not at all. It can be great to sit in a library and try to figiure out what to do, but I hava always preferred to be out in the field, digging and finding old artifacts and, ofcourse, fighting of those who also want the historical artifacts I want. Ah well, it was because of those two that I could keep doing so. Because if it wasn't for them I'd still be nowhere with the manuscript. I have to thank them somehow, after we've found Atlantis, or atleast proved that it existed.

"Ow hey Lara, welcome back. How was Africa" It was Zip, my tech guy. 

"Ow you know, it was okay. Can you pull some tests on this artifact while I take a bath?" 

"Sure thing, what do you want to know about it?" 

"Same as usual, but I especially want to know when it was made." 

"Sure thing, I'll do it right away." 

"Thanks Zip."

I handed the artifact over to zip. "Be sure to treat it right. It wouldn't do us any good if it broke into pieces alright." 

"Sure Sure Lara, I'll make sure it won't break. just go for a bath alright."

Zip sat down behind his computer and carefully layed the artifact in a X-ray scanner. A sigh of relief came out of his throat as he closed the small door of the scanner without breaking anything. Zip was another person she had to thank somehow, he always knew everything about computers or scientific stuff. He also had customised her guns. He wasn't much of a historian though, he didn't know much about the history, or any other non-technical stuff at all.

I nodded and went over to the swimming pool. My beautifull indoor swimming pool. It had cost me a hell of a lot of money to have this build, but it was worth it. Because now I can relax while thinking about my next move to solve this puzzle. I really couldn't help but smile as I thought about all that happened. I've just found a strange artifact that is said to be the key to Atlantis! Those fools at Oxford have been laughing at the crofts ever since her father mentioned that Atlantis did exist, but now that I might actually find the place, well, they would be laughing no more.

"Lara! You have to come and look at this!" Iwas just putting on some clothes when Zip screamed for me. 

"What's up Zip? Did you Find Something?" "I don't know, but there is some writing on the artifact. It is so worn down that you couldn't see it at first, but scan it with a X-ray and voila!" 

"Holy... ALISTAUR, NATASHA Get over here NOW!" They both came running down the stairs just seconds after I screamed for them.

"What is it Lara?" 

"Look at these writings. Zip found them on the artifact. Can you tell what language it is 'cuase I don't recognize it at all" 

"What the...!? It's the same writing as the Voynich manuscript. It says ehm..." Alistair was trying to write the words that were on the artifact on a little piece of paper. 

"It says... Natasha can you help me out here, you had that list of words of which we know the meaning of." 

"Yeah..." Natasha got a notepad out of one of her pockets. Alistair handed over the pieces of paper to her. "Hmm... there's something about a spear and some place embedded by seven hills." 

"seven hills? That means... " 

"ROME!" All three, Alistair, Natasha and Lara screamed that out in once. Only Zip seemed to be confused. "Why Rome?" "Because it's the only city in the world that was founded on 7 hills. And right now it lies in the vally of those 7 hills"

I left the same evening not knowing what I wouldd find or even what I was looking for. First I would go to a professor of the Università di Roma "La Sapienza" ( The Sapienza University of Rome): Doctor Paulo Gadenza. An expert on myths surrounding the ancients. Especially the Atlantis Myth. He might know what this all means and more importantly, what to do.

As I was sitting in the plane I open the note Alistair gave me. It says that Natasha and he translated the words that were on the artifact I found in Africa. It says:

Hidden in a place embedded between seven hills, a secret lies, protected by the holy spear.

That's what it says, what could it possibly mean? I opened my diary and started writing while thinking everything over.

_Father, ever since you died I've been trying to find Atlantis and proof to those snobs at Oxford that you were right. I feel like I am so close now. So close that I can almost see the hidden island. No I'm of to Rome, a place embedded by seven hills. I'll talk to your friend Dr. Gadenza of the Sapienza University hoping to find out what this means and, ofcourse, where I can find the hidden city of Atlantis. Still I wonder, does Atlantis really exist. Can it really be out there somewhere. God I wish you were here father, even if it only was for 3 seconds._


	4. The Doctor

**I'm abandoning this project as of now.. or... well, not really abandoning, more postponing. I just think I've got a lot of things (Character personalities, backgroundstories etc.) horribly wrong and before I want to go on, I want to set all those things right, without screwing up the story I had in mind completely.**

* * *

_The Trail to atlantis has led me to Rome. I don't know what's waiting for me. Hell, I don't even know what I'm looking for. But that's not going to stop me. Somewhere in Rome is a lead that will lead me closer to my goal. I'm going to find it, no matter what. First I'll go to Dr. Aurelio Gaudenza. I was supposed to meet him in Caffé: I Rossi._

**Chapter 4: The Doctor  
**

"Be Carefull Lara. This side of town is under control of the maffia. This could turn out to be a trap."

"Well atleast I'm dressed for the occasion then."

"Just be carefull."

I Rossi had turned out to be a café somewhere in a back ally in Rome. Not a good place to hang out, but atleast the current visitors didn'look like they could come out on me at any minute and start shooting at me. There were only three people in here. At the counter sat an old man, drinking alot and in the furthest corner sat a couple that were fooling around, kissing each other and so on. They were already almost naked so, no bloody threat there.

The door opened and a middle-aged man walked in. He look around and when he saw me he practically looked in shock. He walked up to my table and said:

"Miss Croft, we have to leave. NOW"

"You Dr. Gaudenza?"

"Yes, I'll explain everything on the way out."

"Got it"

We walked through the little café and never did I let this doctor out my sight. When he opened the door a gunshot barely missed his head.

"Get Down!"

I looked in the mirror behind me and saw that a sniper was getting ready for the next shot.

"get away from there!"

But I was too late, the sniper fired his gun and it went straight through the wall in the doctor's stomach. The dying doctor reached for something in his inner pocket and gave it to me. It was some sort of notebook.

"In here is everything you need... to find... the golden island. It was... you're fathers

and then the doctor's hand fell down, his head fell against the wall with his eyes looking into mine. I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head. I looked behind me in the mirror again and saw that the sniper had to reaload. This was my chance. I Ran across the street towards my motorcycle. Jumped on it and turned it around so I was facing the balcony the sniper was standing on. I saw there was a set of stairs that I could use as a ramp, I got my bike into gear and jumped up from the set of stairs. When I got onto the balcony I skid my bike sideways to stop right in front of the sniper. He looked shocked. I jumped of my bike, kicked him in the groin and slammed his head against the wall.

"Who the hell are you working for?"

"Why should I even tell you. Your Doctor is dead, as my boss has ordered. You've got nowhere to go. So come on. Kill me. You can't give in to it, the hatred, the hatred against those that killed the doctor. Against those that killed your father"

"My... Father? You son of a. " Every bone in my body wanted to kill him, but deep in me I knew that I couldn't. Killing him would only make me a killer. It would only make me just as bad as them. No revenge by murder would not be my way. "You don't even realise how wrong you are." I knocked him out by slamming his head to the wall again, sat on my bike again and jumped of of the balcaony. I raced across the small streets and allyways of Rome while I contacted my freinds back home.

"Zip?"

"Yes Lara?"

"The doctor is dead. Shot by a sniper"

"what the... Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a bit shocked that's all. The murder was clearly planned out. Whoever these people are, they wanted to make sure I didn't get to talk to Doctor Gadenza."

"Do you have any idea who they are?"

"No, but before he died, Doctor Gadenza gave me this notebook. He said it was my father's, but I don't remeber it at all."

"Alright, is there anything you need my help for?"

"No, but can you tell Alistair I might need him later today. I'll call you again When I get to the Hotel"

"Sure thing Lara, be carefull out there"

"You know me Zip."

"Yes and that's why I'm worried."

_Father, why can't I remember this notebook? What's in it? Still, I keep wishing to myself that you were here. And that doctor. I heard you talk about him when I was young, but I always got the impression that he was alot older. What's going on father? Why doesn't it all make any sense?_


End file.
